The present invention relates to a scroll compressor, which is a refrigerant compressor used in refrigeration air conditioning equipment.
Conventionally, a scroll compressor such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-161254, for example, is known as a refrigerant compressor used in refrigeration air conditioning equipment. As is shown in the vertical cross sectional view in FIG. 5, this scroll compressor is formed by providing a compressing mechanism that compresses refrigerant gas and an electric motor section that drives the compressing mechanism inside a sealed container 10.
Here, a fixed scroll 1 and an orbiting scroll 2 form the center of the compressing mechanism. An outer peripheral portion of the fixed scroll 1 is fastened by a bolt or the like (not shown) to a guide frame 15 that is fastened to a sealed container 10. The fixed scroll 1 is provided with a base plate 1a, which is shaped as a circular plate, and plate shaped spiral teeth 1b that are formed on the surface on one side (the lower side surface in FIG. 5) of the base plate 1a. A pair of Oldham guide grooves 1c is formed substantially in a straight line at an outer peripheral portion of the fixed scroll 1. A pair of fixed claws 9c of an Oldham ring 9 engage with the Oldham guide grooves 1c so as to be able to slide freely in reciprocal directions.
The orbiting scroll 2 is also formed from a base plate shaped as a circular plate and plate shaped spiral teeth 2b that are formed on the surface on one side (the upper side surface in FIG. 5) of the base plate 2a. The configuration of the plate shaped spiral teeth 2b is formed in substantially the same spiral configuration as the plate shaped spiral teeth 1b of the fixed scroll 1. A boss 2f, which is shaped as a hollow cylinder, is formed at a center portion of the surface on the opposite side to the surface on which the plate shaped spiral teeth 2b are formed (i.e., on the lower side surface in FIG. 5) of the base plate 2a. A bearing 2c of the orbiting scroll 2 is formed in an inner peripheral surface of the boss 2f. A thrust surface 2d, which is capable of sliding so as to press contact a thrust bearing 3a of a compliant frame 3, is also formed in an outer peripheral portion of this surface (i.e., the lower side surface in FIG. 5
A pair of Oldham guide grooves 2e, which have a phase difference of substantially 90 degrees relative to the Oldham guide grooves 1c of the fixed scroll 1, are formed substantially in a straight line at an outer peripheral portion of the base plate 2a of the orbiting scroll 2. A pair of oscillating claws 9a of the Oldham ring 9 engage with the Oldham guide grooves 2e so as to be able to slide freely in reciprocal directions. An extraction hole 2j, which is a small hole that connects the surface of the base plate 2a facing the fixed scroll 1 (the upper side surface in FIG. 5) with the surface of the base plate 2a on the compliant frame 3 side (the lower side surface in FIG. 5), is formed in the base plate 2a. 
The center locus of the aperture of the extraction hole 2j in the surface on the compliant frame 3 side, namely, the lower surface aperture 2k opens onto a position normally facing the thrust bearing 3a of the compliant frame 3 during
A main support bearing 3c, which supports a crankshaft 4 in a radial direction, and an auxiliary main shaft 3h are formed at a central portion of the compliant frame 3. The crankshaft 4 is driven to rotate by the electric motor section. A connecting hole 3s that connects a frame space 15f to the thrust bearing 3a is formed in the compliant frame 3.
A connecting hole 3n that connects a base plate outer peripheral space 2i to a frame space 15h is also formed in the compliant frame 3. An adjusting valve housing space 3p is also formed in the compliant frame 3. One end of the adjusting valve housing space 3p is connected via an adjusting valve front flow path 3j to a boss exterior space 2h, while the other end of the adjusting valve housing space 3p is connected via the connecting hole 3n to the base plate outer peripheral space 2i. 
In one end of the adjusting valve housing space 3p is housed an intermediate pressure adjusting valve 3l that is capable of free reciprocal operation. In the opposite end of the adjusting valve housing space 3p is housed an intermediate pressure adjusting spring cap 3t that is fixed to the compliant frame 3. Between the intermediate pressure adjusting valve 3l and the intermediate pressure adjusting spring cap 3t is positioned an intermediate pressure adjusting spring 3m that is compressed beyond its natural length. The intermediate pressure adjusting spring 3m urges the intermediate pressure adjusting valve 3l towards the adjusting valve front flow path 3j. 
The outer peripheral surface of the guide frame 15 is fastened to an internal surface of the sealed container 10 by shrink fitting or welding or the like. However, a flow path is secured to guide high pressure refrigerant gas discharged from a discharge port 1f of the fixed scroll 1 to a discharge pipe 10b provided on the electric motor side of the guide frame 15 (i.e., on the lower side in FIG. 5).
An upper meshing circumferential inner surface 15a is formed on the fixed scroll 1 side (i.e., on the upper side in FIG. 5) of the inner surface of the guide frame 15. The upper meshing circumferential inner surface 15a abuts against an upper meshing circumferential outer surface 3d formed on the outer peripheral surface of the compliant frame 3.
A lower meshing circumferential inner surface 15b is formed on the electric motor side (i.e., on the lower side in FIG. 5) of the inner surface of the guide frame 15. The lower meshing circumferential inner surface 15b abuts against a lower meshing circumferential outer surface 3e formed on the outer peripheral surface of the compliant frame 3. Annular sealing grooves which house sealing members 16a and 16b are formed in two rows on the inner surface of the guide frame 15. The annular upper sealing member 16a and the lower sealing member 16b are each fitted into the respective sealing groove.
A space formed by the two sealing members 16a and 16b, the inner surface of the guide frame 15 and the outer surface of the compliant frame 3 forms the frame space 15f. A space on the outer peripheral side of the thrust bearing 3a enclosed at top and bottom by the base plate 2a of the orbiting scroll and the compliant frame 3, namely, a base plate outer peripheral space 2i is connected to an intake space 1g, which is adjacent to the end of the outer winding of the plate shaped spiral teeth 1b, and forms a low pressure space of an intake gas atmosphere (intake pressure).
An eccentric portion 4b of the crankshaft 4 that is supported so as to be freely rotatable by the bearing 2c of the orbiting scroll 2 is formed at the orbiting scroll 2 end of the crankshaft 4 (i.e., at the upper side in FIG. 5). Below that is formed a main portion 4c of the crankshaft 4 that is supported so as to be freely rotatable by the main bearing 3c and the auxiliary main bearing 3c and the auxiliary main bearing 3h of the compliant frame 3. At the other end of the crankshaft 4 is formed a sub portion 4d of the crankshaft 4 that is supported so as to be freely rotatable by a sub bearing 6a of a sub frame 6. Between this sub portion 4d of the crankshaft 4 and the aforementioned main portion 4c of the crankshaft 4 is shrink fitted a rotator 8 of the electric motor. An oil pipe 4f is press inserted in the bottom end surface of the crankshaft 4. Refrigerating machine oil 10e that is held in the bottom portion of the sealed container 10 is suctioned up into a high pressure oil supply hole 4g, which is formed inside the crankshaft 4, by the operation of the compressor mechanism.
The operation of the scroll compressor will be described. Firstly, during steady operation, an interior space 10d of the sealed container 10 contains a high pressure atmosphere generated by discharged refrigerant gas. The refrigerating machine is 10e in the bottom portion of the sealed container 10 climbs up inside the oil pipe 4f and the high pressure oil supply hole 4g and is guided to the boss space 2g. The refrigerating machine oil 10e, which is now at high pressure, is decompressed by the bearing 2c of the orbiting scroll 2 and as to be at an intermediate pressure that is greater than the intake pressure and less than the discharge pressure. It then flows into the boss exterior space 2h. 
The high pressure refrigerating machine oil 10e that has climbed up the high pressure oil supply hole 4g is guided from a side hole (not shown) formed as an alternative path at a position partway along the high pressure oil supply hole 4g to the high pressure end surface (the lower end surface in FIG. 5) of the main bearing 3c. It is then decompressed by the main bearing 3c so as to be at intermediate pressure and flows in the same way as the above oil into the boss exterior space 2h. 
The refrigerating machine oil 10e (generally, this is a two phase flow consisting of the refrigerant gas and the refrigerating machine oil 10e that is formed by the foaming of the refrigerant that has dissolved in the refrigerating machine oil 10e) that is at intermediate pressure inside the boss exterior space 2h passes along the adjusting valve front flow passage 3j and pushes up the intermediate pressure adjusting valve 3l as it resists the urging force from the intermediate pressure adjusting spring 3m. The refrigerating machine oil 10e then flows into an intake pressure atmosphere, namely, the adjusting valve housing space 3p, which is a low pressure atmosphere, and is then discharged into the base plate outer peripheral space 2i after passing through the connecting hole 3n. 
As is described above, the intermediate pressure Pm1 in the boss exterior space 2h is controlled by a predetermined pressure xcex1 that is substantially decided in accordance with the spring force of the intermediate pressure adjusting spring 3m and the intermediate pressure exposure area of the intermediate pressure adjusting valve 3l. The intermediate pressure Pm1 can be expressed by Pm1=Ps+xcex1. Here, Ps represents intake atmosphere pressure (low pressure).
In contrast, the lower side aperture 2k of the extraction hole 2j formed in the base plate 2a of the orbiting scroll 2 is either always or intermittently connected with an upper side aperture 3u (i.e. an aperture on the upper surface side in FIG. 5), which is the aperture on the thrust bearing 3a side of the connecting hole 3s provided in the compliant frame 3. Therefore, the intermediate pressure refrigerant gas, which is currently being compressed and is at greater pressure than the intake pressure and at less pressure than the discharge pressure, is guided from a compression chamber formed by the fixed scroll 1 and the orbiting scroll 2 to the frame space 15f via the extraction hole 2j in the orbiting scroll and the connecting hole 3s in the compliant frame 3.
Because the frame space 15f is a closed space that is sealed by the upper sealing member 16a and the lower sealing member 16b, during normal operation, a weak flow is generated in both directions between the compression chamber and the frame space 15f in accordance with pressure variations in the compression chamber.
As is described above, the intermediate pressure Pm2 in the frame space 15f is controlled by a predetermined magnification xcex2 that is substantially decided in accordance with the position in the connecting compression chamber. The intermediate pressure Pm2 can be expressed by Pm2=Ps xc3x97xcex2.
While a combined force of the force generated by the intermediate pressure Pm1 of the boss exterior space 2h and the urging force from the orbiting scroll 2 via the thrust bearing 3a acts as a force in the downward direction on the compliant frame 3, a combined force of the force generated by the intermediate pressure Pm2 of the frame space 15f and the force generated by the high pressure acting on the portion of the bottom end surface that is exposed to the high pressure atmosphere acts as a force in the upward direction on the compliant frame 3. During normal operation, this upward force is set greater than the downward force.
As a result, the upper meshing circumferential outer surface 3d of the compliant frame 3 is guided into the upper meshing circumferential inner surface 15a of the guide frame 15, and the lower meshing circumferential outer surface 3e of the compliant frame 3 is guided into the lower meshing circumferential inner surface 15b of the guide frame 15. The compliant frame 3 is thus able to slide in an axial direction along the guide frame 15 so as to rise up towards the fixed scroll 1 side (i.e., towards the upper side in FIG. 5). The orbiting scroll 2, which is being pushed by the compliant frame 3 via the thrust bearing 3a, also rises up in the same way. As a result, the tips of the teeth of the orbiting scroll 2 slide in a state of abutment against the bottoms of the teeth of the fixed scroll 1 while the bottoms of the teeth of the orbiting scroll 2 slide in a state of abutment against the tips of the teeth of the fixed scroll 1.
The gas load generated when the refrigerant gas is compressed and forces such as the centrifugal force of the balance weight and the centrifugal force of the orbiting scroll 2 act in a direction orthogonal to the crankshaft 4 on the main bearing 3c and the auxiliary main bearing 3h of the compliant frame 3. These forces are transmitted to the guide frame 15 via the upper meshing circumferential outer surface 3d and the lower meshing circumferential outer surface 3e of the compliant frame 3.
However, a uniform load parallel to the axial direction does not act constantly on the main bearing 3c and the auxiliary main bearing 3h of the compliant frame 3. Instead, a distributed load acts relative to the axial direction and because the distance between the upper meshing circumferential outer surface 3d and the lower meshing circumferential outer surface 3e of the compliant frame 3 is not equal to the distance between the points where the load acts on the main bearing 3c and the auxiliary main bearing 3h, moments are generated that slant the compliant frame 3 relative to the axial direction.
These moments are transmitted to the guide frame 15 through the upper meshing circumferential inner surface 15a and the lower meshing circumferential inner surface 15b, however, because the guide frame 15 is fastened to the sealed container 10 by shrink fitting or the like, it is possible to keep the compliant frame 3 stable without causing it to be slanted.
Thus, although the compliant frame 3 itself is able to move in the axial direction while maintaining moment balance, the force from the load on the bearing and the like acts on the guide frame 15 via the upper meshing circumferential outer surface 3d and the lower meshing circumferential outer surface 3e of the compliant frame 3. Moreover, because of the difference between the load acting on the upper meshing circumferential inner surface 15a of the guide frame 15 and the load acting on the lower meshing circumferential inner surface 15b of the guide frame 15, moments are generated that cause the guide frame 15 to rotate.
Therefore, when the guide frame 15 is fastened to the sealed container 10, the problem arises that, in some cases, an excessive force acts on the portions where the guide frame 15 is fastened to the sealed container 10 due to the moments acting on the guide frame 15.
Moreover, when the guide frame 15 is fastened to the sealed container 10, a distortion is generated in the guide frame 15. When the position where the guide frame 15 is fastened to the sealed container 10 is closer to one of the upper meshing circumferential inner surface 15a and the lower meshing circumferential inner surface 15b of the guide frame 15, the distortion in the fastening portion of the guide frame 15 that is generated by the fastening of the guide frame 15 to the sealed container 10 generates a distortion in the meshing circumferential inner surface of the closer one of the upper meshing circumferential inner surface 15a and the lower meshing circumferential inner surface 15b of the guide frame 15. The problems thus arise of the distortion preventing the compliant frame 15 from sliding smoothly in the axial direction and the compliant frame 3 becoming eccentric relative to the crankshaft 4.
Furthermore, the guide frame 15 is fastened to the sealed container 10 by welding, shrink fitting, or the like, however, conventionally, when a fastening position is decided, no consideration is given to the relationship between the position and notch position of the stator 7 of the electric motor. Namely, when the stator 7 is press inserted into or shrink fitted to the sealed container 10, there is a deformation in the portion of the sealed container 10 that corresponds to the notch of the stator 7. However, if the position where the guide frame 15 is fastened to the sealed container 10 is at the same phase as the notch position of the stator 7, the problem arises that the center of the guide frame 15 and the center of the stator 7 become displaced and it is not possible to make the air gap between the stator 7 and the rotator 8 of the electric motor uniform over the entire circumference.
Further, when the guide frame 15 is fastened to the sealed container 10, the outer peripheral surface of the guide frame 15 is on the same circumferential surface as the outer peripheral surface of the fixed scroll 1, however, in this case, portions other than the portion where the guide frame 15 is fastened by welding or the like to the sealed container 10 come into contact with the inner surface of the sealed container 10 due to vibration when the compressor is in operation creating the problem that abnormal noises such as chattering and the like are generated.
It is a first object thereof to provide a scroll compressor in which the moments acting on the guide frame are reduced, namely, in which no excessive force acts on a portion where the guide frame is fastened to the sealed container.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a scroll compressor in which the distortion in the fastening portion generated when the guide frame is fastened to the sealed container does not affect the upper meshing circumferential inner surface and the lower meshing circumferential inner surface of the guide frame.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a scroll compressor in which the deformation of the sealed container that occurs when the stator of the electric motor is either shrink fitted to or press inserted in the sealed container does not affect the guide frame fastening position.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide scroll compressor in which the fastening portion where the guide frame is fastened to the sealed container has a high degree of strength and a high degree of reliability.
It is a fifth object of the present invention to provide a scroll compressor in which the guide frame and the fixed scroll do not come into contact with sealed container while the compressor is in operation so that abnormal noises caused by such contact are not generated.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a scroll compressor comprising: a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll that are provided inside a sealed chamber and are meshed together such that a compression chamber is formed between plate shaped spiral teeth of each scroll; a compliant frame that supports in a radial direction a main shaft that supports the orbiting scroll in an axial direction while rotating the orbiting scroll; and a guide frame that is fastened to the sealed container and that supports the compliant frame in the radial direction in two or more different locations in the axial direction, in which the orbiting scroll is able to be moved in the axial direction when the compliant frame slides in the axial direction relative to the guide frame, wherein the guide frame and the sealed container are fastened in an axial direction range corresponding to the two or more locations of the support positions between the guide frame and the compliant frame.
According to the first aspect, because the guide frame and the sealed container are fastened in an axial direction range corresponding to the two or more locations of the support positions between the guide frame and the compliant frame, even if moments from the complaint frame act via the two or more support positions on the guide frame, because the guide frame is supported by being fastened to the sealed container within a range in the axial direction that corresponds to the support positions, the moments relating to the fastening portions are smaller than the moments acting from the compliant frame and the load generated in the fastening portion is decreased.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided the scroll compressor in the first aspect, wherein the support positions between the compliant frame and the guide frame are in two locations, and the guide frame and the sealed container are fastened at a substantially intermediate position in the axial direction corresponding to the two locations of the support positions.
According to the second aspect, moments acting on the guide frame from the compliant frame act from the two or more support positions, however, because the guide frame is fastened to the sealed container at substantially an intermediate position in the axial direction between the two support positions, the fastening portion is substantially equidistant in the axial direction from both support positions and moments relating to the fastening position are reduced to the minimum. As a result, no excessive force acts on the fastening portion and a stable fastening is obtained. In addition, because the effect on the meshing circumferential surfaces caused by the distortion generated in the fastening portion of the guide frame when the guide frame is fastened to the sealed container is reduced to the minimum, there is no hindrance of the sliding motion of the compliant frame in the axial direction and no eccentricity of the compliant frame relative to the crankshaft, thus improving reliability.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided the scroll compressor in the above aspects, wherein a phase position in a peripheral direction of the sealed container of a fastening position where the guide frame is fastened to the sealed container and a phase position in a peripheral direction of the sealed container of a fixed support position of a stator of an electric motor on the sealed container are matched.
According to the third aspect, by matching a fastening position where the guide frame is fastened to the sealed container and a fixed support position of a stator of an electric motor on the sealed container to a phase position in the peripheral direction of the sealed container, the distortion that is generated in the fixed support position of the sealed container by fixing the stator to the sealed container and the distortion that is generated in the fastening position of the sealed container when the guide frame is fastened to the sealed container are substantially matched in the peripheral direction of the sealed container. Therefore, the effects of one distortion on the other distortion are reduced to a minimum and the shift between the center of the guide frame and the center of the stator is reduced. Moreover, the air gap between the stator and the rotator of the electric motor is made substantially uniform over the entire periphery.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the scroll compressor in the above aspects, wherein a rib is formed extending along an outer periphery of the guide frame and in close contact with an inner surface of the sealed container, and portions in three or more locations in the peripheral direction of the rib are fastened to the sealed container.
According to the fourth aspect, by fastening the sealed container to a rib that is formed extending in the peripheral direction at an outer peripheral portion of the guide frame, the fastening strength is improved. It is desirable that the respective angular intervals between each adjacent location of the three or more fastening locations where the sealed container is fastened to the rib is less than 180 degrees.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the scroll compressor in the above aspect, wherein the rib and the sealed container are fastened together by shrink fitting or by arc spot welding. According to the fifth aspect, by fastening the rib of the guide frame to the sealed container by shrink fitting or by arc spot welding, the same fastening workability as in a conventional example is guaranteed, while the aforementioned improvement in the fastening strength is achieved.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the scroll compressor in the above aspects, wherein substantially circular concave portions are provided in three or more locations in the rib and convex portions formed in the sealed container are fitted together with the substantially circular concave portions. According to the sixth aspect, by forming circular concave portions in the rib of the guide frame and fitting convex portions formed in the sealed container together with the substantially circular concave portions, the two are fastened firmly together and an improvement in reliability is achieved.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided the scroll compressor in the above aspects, wherein gaps are provided respectively between the outer peripheral surface of the guide frame and the outer peripheral surface of the fixed scroll and the inner peripheral surface of the sealed container in portions other than the fastening portions of the guide frame to the sealed container. According to the seventh aspect, because respective gaps are provided between portions other than the fastening portion where the guide frame is fastened to the sealed container by welding or the like and between the fixed scroll and the sealed container, the portions other than the fastening portion of the guide frame as well as the fixed scroll are prevented from coming into contact with the inner surface of the sealed container due to vibration when the compressor is in operation. Consequently abnormal noises caused by such contact such as chattering noises and the like are prevented and a quietly operating scroll compressor is achieved.
Other objects and features of this invention will become understood from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.